Um dia de bêbados?
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: Ryoma bebe um licor sem querer, pensando que é água, depois de beber uma das maravilhosassss e que maravilhosas!  “bebidas” cof... venenos de Inui. E como todos os bêbados comuns faz coisas sem pensar! RxS   Leiam please e deixem um comentáriozinho! YY


Notas da Autora: Oi, oi, oi!! Mais um one-short de Prince of Tennis para os fãs de RyoSaku!! o Desta vez o Ryoma está bêbado! XD

A minha imaginação está a virar-se, perigosamente, para fics de Ryoma e Sakuno (Ryoma no baka!! É pá! Quantas vezes é que já escrevi esta frase hoje? uuUU Não liguem! É que me apetece bater em alguém, menos ao seu lindo gatinho[Eu quero o Karupin para mim!!!)

Espero que gostem desta one-short!!

Sumário: Ryoma bebe um licor sem querer, pensando que é água, depois de beber uma das maravilhosassss (e que maravilhosas! ¬¬) "bebidas" (cof... venenos) de Inui. E como todos os bêbados comuns faz coisas sem pensar! RxS Leiam please e deixem um comentáriozinho!! YY

Um dia de... bêbados? Versão Original Prince of Tennis

One-Short

By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee

Começado às 12:59 de 4 de Agosto de 2007

Já chega!! Nunca mais beberia uma das "bebidas" do Inui-sempai! Nunca!

A bebida de Inui-sempai estava a começar a fazer efeito. A sua vista estava a ficar desfocada, sendo impossível ver alguma coisa. Tentou encontrar água, mas parecia que esta tinha desaparecido da face da terra. Reparou, no seu lado esquerdo, numa garrafa, viu que ela parecia vazia, mas ao abaná-la um liquido dentro dela balançava. Pensou que fosse água, já que era um liquido transparente, e, ao abrir a garrafa, engoliu a maior quantidade possível daquele liquido. Disse um "blag" e fez uma careta depois de o beber. A água não sabia tão mal assim, né? E o pior é que beber aquela "água" fez com que ficasse com muita mais sede.

Começou a procurar por água e encontrou uma garrafa com ela num dos sacos de treino. Não se preocupou em ver de quem era o saco e bebeu todo o liquido dentro da garrafa. "Ahhh" – suspirou pesadamente depois de beber grande parte daquela garrafa de um litro. Fechou os olhos durante algum tempo e quando os abriu a sua vista estava óptima.

Caminhou até aos lavabos e molhou todo o seu rosto e cabelo, ficando relaxado. Puxou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos durante algum tempo, sem reparar que alguém o via.

Eiji corria o mais que podia e ao chegar à quadra de ténis, onde os titulares estavam a treinar, abanou os dois braços de forma desengonçada.

- Hei, o que é que o Eiji está a fazer? – perguntou Oishi.

Eiji correu até aos seus 6 companheiros e (n/a: o Tezuka não estava) disse – O o'chibi... o... o'chibi! Ele, ele! – não conseguia disser nada como deve ser.

- O que foi? Foi da "bebida" do Inui-sempai? – perguntou um divertido Momo, mas ao ver a cara que Inui fez ao ouvir isso começou a suar e escondeu-se atrás do Eiji.

- Bem, é que eu vi o o'chibi... – começou a disser depois de ter respirado fundo várias vezes - ... a beber a garrafa de licor (n/a: eu não sei se sabe mal! uu Gomeneee!!), aquela que estava dentro do balneário.

- O quê?! Aquela que era da... – começou a disser um surpreso Momo.

- Sim, sim!! – gritou desesperado o Neko – O que devemos fazer?

- Bem, primeiro, encontrar o Echizen, não acham? – perguntou Oishi.

- Ele, ele! Eu sei onde ele está! – disse Eiji enquanto saltava.

- Então vamos. – disse Fuji.

Ryoma andava pelo jardim da escola. Sentia a sua cabeça a dar voltas e mais voltas, por isso sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore, sem reparar que alguém estava ao seu lado, e adormeceu rapidamente.

Sakuno estava entretida a fazer os trabalhos de casa, que eram para entregar no dia seguinte. Estava um dia tão lindo que não tinha vontade nenhuma de ir para casa. Tomoka não pode ficar com ela, pois tinha que ficar a tomar conta dos seus dois irmãos gémeos. Estava tão atenta a fazer os trabalhos que nem notou que Ryoma, naquele exacto momento, dormia debaixo daquela árvore.

Olhou à sua volta enquanto pensava na resposta, mas foi nesse momento, ao virar a cabeça para o seu lado esquerdo, que viu Ryoma Echizen a dormir debaixo da mesma árvore em que ela estava. Uma cor rosada apareceu no seu rosto e nesse momento relembrou as palavras de Tomoka "o Ryoma-sama é tão kawaii quando está a dormir". Olhou para todos os lados... estavam, completamente, sozinhos! Olhou, de relance, para o Ryoma enquanto sentia o seu coração bater mais forte, sendo forçada a respirar mais depressa. A sua barriga subia e baixava rapidamente, pela sua rápida respiração. Por outro lado, a barriga de Ryoma subia e baixava pausadamente. Era tão lindo. Vê-lo deitado debaixo daquela árvore. Puxou um pouco a sua mala, para o lado direito, ficando esta ao sol. Deixou o seu caderno, livro e estojo em cima da mala e pôs-se de joelhos, fincando mais cómoda.

Aproximou a sua mão à cara do Ryoma e começou a massaja-la delicadamente. A sua bochecha direita, o seu cabelo e por fim, sem querer, passou o seu dedo pela boca do Príncipe do Ténis, como o chamavam. Assustou-se ao sentir o toque e pode ver que os olhos de Ryoma abriam-se desesperadamente. Dourado e Castanho. Um choque eléctrico passou pela sua espinha dorsal. Perdeu toda a força da sua mão esquerda, pois era com essa mão que se segurava, caindo de cara. Mas de todos os sítios em que a sua boca poderia ter caído, tinha que ser mesmo na boca do Ryoma-kun?!

Queria se afastar, mas dois braços não a deixaram sair daquele lugar húmido e quente. Entreabriu os lábios ao ver que o seu companheiro pedia mais do que um simples roce de lábios. O que se passava com Ryoma Echizen naquele dia?! Ela sempre o via jogar, sempre lá, sempre a apoia-lo e quando tinha a chance de ficar uns meros segundos sozinha com ele, ele nem lhe ligava. Só ao maldito ténis! Claro, que ela gostava desse desporto, mas sabia, deste o inicio, que era um zero à esquerda em assuntos de ténis. Ryoma-kun? Pois ele apenas adorava jogar ténis, não foi à toa ele ter sido um dos titulares em tão pouco tempo! E ele era um novato!! Isso era o que lhe surpreendia mais. O centro do seu mundo era o Ténis e mais Ténis e isso, algumas vezes, fazia ficar triste, pois aí via a realidade. Ryoma Echizen nunca lhe diria um "amo-te".

Ryoma baixou as sua mãos pela costa da Sakuno, puxando-a mais para si, beijando-a com mais fervor, cada vez mais. Sakuno estava cada vez mais surpreendida. Porquê que o Ryoma a beijava assim? E ainda mais! Ela tinha se esquecido disso por um momento! Esse... esse era... o seu primeiro beijo e... com o... Ryoma-kun! Só podia ser um sonho! Só podia! Ele fechou os olhos, as sua bocas ainda roçavam, pois Sakuno não tinha se mexido nem um milímetro, e sussurrou em cima dos lábios de Sakuno o seu nome "Sakuno" antes de adormecer por completo. Esta o olhou curiosa.

Um pouco afastado da árvore 7 dos 9 titulares estavam a observar a cena.

- O'... o'chibi! – disse um incrédulo Eiji enquanto olhava o casal – Ele, ele! Yuupi!! O primeiro beijo do o'chibi!! Estou tão emocionado!! Eu quero ser o padrinho do casamento!! – gritou feliz, mas o casal não pode ouvir, pois estavam uns metros longe.

- Finalmente! Depois de tanto tempo a fazer aquela menina chorar! Finalmente o Ryoma tornou-se um homem! HEEE!! – comentou alegremente Momo.

- Shhhss – apenas disse Kaidoh.

- Humm – Inui apontava algumas coisas no seu fiel caderno.

- Bem, mas... então o que vamos fazer? Não dissemos a ninguém que o Echizen, naquele momento, estava bêbado? Ou quem foi que bebeu a garrafa de licor que estava no balneário? – perguntou Oishi.

Na cabeça dos sempais apareceram enormes gotas.

- Porquê que não deixamos isto em segredo? – comentou Fuji com a sua típica calma.

Todos se olharam e foi preciso apenas isso para saberem o que fazer.

Terminado às 17:05 de 4 de Agosto de 2007

Fim

Notas da Autora: Hee!! o

Eu agora estou mesmo a passar para este anime! E já estou com a 3ª one-short na minha mentezinha maníaca que gosta de fazer o Ryoma fazer coisas que o "próprio" nunca iria fazer (talvez se ele tivesse bêbado faria a mesma coisa). Sim!! E ele é um homem!! Hee! Como o Momo-sempai diz! o

Eu espero que nunca na vida tenha que beber uma das "bebidas" do Inui-sempai! ((cruz credo))

Pois, eu estou aqui e com o 2º one-short de PoT!! o Espero que tenham gostado e comentários, please, please!!

Próxima one-short de Prince of Tennis só vos digo que será uma lição de "como tratar uma rapariga"! Cena original Ryoma e Momo-sempai (e o Eiji também!!)! XD

Acreditem, o Ryoma precisa mesmo de saber (e pode ser, que e eu utilize o pai do Ryoma também! XD Já estou a prever confusão atrás de confusão!! o)

Bem, chega de falar de Prince of Tennis. (Mada mada dane!!!! ((birra)))

Bjs e até à próxima!!

Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee


End file.
